


Waiting for Godmother

by Slant



Category: En Attendant Godot | Waiting for Godot - Beckett, Ever After High
Genre: Boredom, Shoes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-26 10:28:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7570666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slant/pseuds/Slant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On a slow day at the glass slipper, there is nothing to be done. Ashlynn and Briar squabble to pass the time. </p><p>Any good bits are probably Becket's.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waiting for Godmother

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Good, the Bad and the Quilly](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6693037) by [Storycollector](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storycollector/pseuds/Storycollector). 



> Storycollector's The Good, the Bad and the Quilly was what actually gave me the impetus to watch Waiting for Godot, which I suspect is something that will stay with me for years. So thanks not only for the inspiration but also for leading me to a fantastic new story. Well... "story" is probably the wrong word for Godot. Staged duologue?  
> Eventless narrative?  
> un-story?

Once upon a cold, wet Saturday in the Glass slipper, Ashlynn hadn't seen a customer all day. There were no parties or balls coming up so it wasn't unhexpected, but it was still hextraordinarilly dull. She glanced at the clock. 

Ashlynn sat on a low stool, surrounded by open shoe boxes; she had been passing the time by trying on the merchandise. With one last ineffective tug at the current pair she collapsed back against a wall. "There's nothing to be done." she said to Briar. Briar had come by earlier to keep her company, but had fallen asleep.  
At the sound of Ashlynn 's voice she woke up for a moment to ask "What are you doing?"  
"Taking off my shoe." Ashlynn hesitated for a moment and then added sarcastically, "did that never happen to you?" Ashlynn wasn't the sort of girl who teased her friends about not being able to identify "taking off shoes" but this ... insipid excuse for a conversation was actually the most interesting thing that had happened in the last hour and she wanted to prolong it. She glanced at the clock.  
"Boots must be taken off every day, I'm tired telling you that. Why don't you listen to me?" Briar seemed willing to enter into the spirit; even a stupid argument would pass the time.  
"Help me?" asked Ashlynn. She gestured at the buckles.  
"It hurts?"  
"These ones rub _and_ pinch, the buckles dig into your shin and won't undo and I think they are a size smaller than they say and oh em godmother I sound like one of those princesses that put peas in the mattresses."  
"There's royalty all over for you, blaming on peas the faults of their feet."  
"Help me?" asked Ashlynn, again. She gestured pathetically at the buckles.  
"Fine I'll help," said Briar, and then she went back to sleep.  
Ashlynn struggled a bit more, and eventually managed to get them off.  
She wriggled her stocking-clad toes.  
"I think I'll let them air for a bit"  
She rummaged around in the toe of the shoe for a bit before extracting a dried bean. She glanced at the clock.  
"Aha! Legumes!" She declared triumphantly "My old nemesis. We meet again!" She glanced at the clock. Her monologue hadn't even wasted a minute. She threw the bean at Briar who groaned.  
"Why will you never let me sleep?"  
"I felt lonely."  
"I had a dream."  
"Don't tell me!"  
"I dreamt that—"  
"DON'T TELL ME!"  
"This story is enough for you?" Briar gestured to the empty shop and the cold wetness out the window. It really wasn't.  
"It's not nice of you Ashlynn. Who am I to tell my private nightmares to if I can't tell them to you?"  
"You know I can't bear them." said Ashlynn and then she glanced at the clock. Three minutes!  
"There are times when I wonder if it wouldn't be better for us to part." Despite her words and tone, Briar made no motion to go and in fact settled more snugly onto the counter.  
"Don't leave me!" Ashlynn was genuinely distressed at the idea of really upsetting her friend and at the idea of being left alone for the rest of her shift. Mostly the friend thing though.  
"I can't go I'm waiting..." her mirror phone buzzed "...for shift end! oh thank godmother. Let's go!"  
"Aren't you going to put them away?" Briar pointed at the scattered shoe boxes.  
"I'm saving it so I have something to do tomorrow."  
The bell on the door jingled cheerily as they left.


End file.
